User talk:NewYorkCity101
Request to revert Cynthiarhodie16's edits This kid just won't stop vandalizing random pages by changing years. Can you please block her and revert her godforsaken edits from Warner Bros. Pictures/Other to Mandalay Pictures before it's too late and she goes out of control? https://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cynthiarhodie16 Ghdtsghjnghtg (talk) 01:47, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Carolco Report Thanks for deleting the page, but that's not my real concern with User:Makeuloop. The logo he uploaded on here and on YouTube has got me concerned about its legitimacy. A few people on YouTube seem to agree as well. The text "TELEVISION SYNDICATION" looks like it was added digitally with a fuzzy effect applied to it to match the VHS quality. Check it out. 22:30, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry I have not replied in two days, I have been very busy. I asked the user where they got the logo from to start, then depending on a response we will take it from there. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:30, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Forgive the lateness on my end as well. Looks as though the title on YouTube has been updated. The user has now stated that it is indeed a fake. I figured as much, because the video did not look authentically distorted with that looped tracking noise keyed in. They did have a syndication unit known as Carolco Television (successor to Orbis Communications), so we can definitely rule out the name that Makeuloop put in. Thank you for your diligence. Snelfu (talk) 04:29, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Block Request Could you block Alberto Brindis? He spammed 7 discussions at the discuss page.if you cant it can remain unblocked but just please dont block me. Message from Thebestpresident2018 Can I edit the "Microsoft Windows" and "Google" pages of Logopedia? If you accept me, I will improve the Logopedia and supervise the pages of this wiki. :I'm sorry, those pages are protected so that only autoconfirmed users can edit them because of previous vandals. Once you are autoconfirmed, you will be able to edit those pages. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:12, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Someone changed the Mastercard page name back to MasterCard Can you rename it? Theaven2853 (talk) 22:56, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Message from Archiekins21 Dear NewYorkCity101, Hello! This is Archiekins21 talking. I've been contributing to Logopedia from about eight years ago. Initially i had my account named AngDith9905 but got locked 'cause i forgot the password XD (No, i would never do vandalism thing) and now i'm getting online with this account and still going to make more new logo articles as much as i can, particularly i brought up local-wide brands from my country, Indonesia. (obviously regarding Community Guidelines). However, since i found out that most of good logo articles (especially that yours) made up from SVG (vector) format, which its quality being damaged if i'm still uploading through my laptop directly, should i use any additional vector software (idk maybe like Adobe FreeHand, Illustrator or CorelDRAW ones) to export the vector format into Logopedia without ruining the quality? Then how you could still got SVG logos here? Btw, most of recent pics i uploaded were PNGs. I'll waiting your response, and thanks a lot for reading this. Sorry for my bad english btw i still learn a lot. :)) Best Regards, Archiekins21 (talk) 17:04, July 10, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, I would recommend downloading Inkscape. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:11, July 10, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, i already used Inkscape and have been edited few logos there but still confused to upload it directly (in SVG format) so i should export it first to PNG. Would you like to help me further? Thanks a lot :Archiekins21 (talk) 08:05, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Why is the RCN Television category a candidate for deletion? It says vandalised. Why do you not fix it? The link is https://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Category:RCN_Televisión Noggin https://randomstuffstuff.wikia.com/wiki/Logopedia_noggin Message from Thebestpresident2018 When will I become an administrator? :Read this. Itogi (talk) 16:30, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Ok, I have read the requirements to be an administrator and I will continue to improve Logopedia. :::What is "sockpuppet"? Because I've seen that there are users who are blocked because they are sockpuppet. ::::A sockpuppet is a user who was blocked and created a different account to evade that block. Also, please sign your future posts with four tildes (like this: ~~~~). Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:03, July 24, 2018 (UTC) New Logopedia logo That last post about 'moving with the times' was condescending - as I am sure you are aware, the most iconic logos are usually those which companies have held onto continually and not been altered simply 'because it is time for a change'. Helvetica was the best logo the site could have because it has had more influence on logo design than any other - I hadn't even heard of Panton before the logo was introduced - and it simply appears a fat and ugly version of Helvetica. This site has truly had it's Gap in 2010 moment. The decision-making process to decide the new logo was also (but perhaps not intentionally) a total farce. Not only were there only four entries, two of which were clearly total joke entries and the winning logo only recieved four votes (in part, because many users were unaware that such a contest was going on) Now users have seen the new logo, could a poll not be created to see if the editing body prefers the new logo or the original one. If you are so confident that the new design has widespread support, the poll will confirm this and the significant disquiet (shared by at least 3 current and former administrators) will stop. I'm afraid this whole process (and the corresponding silence from AxG when I tried to contact him) has been a total shambles - giving the impression that the future of the wiki is being decided by administrators in private rather than publically among all those who make this site so great. MrLogos (talk) 12:28, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: New Logopedia logo It was not a question of 'ganging up' on anybody - instead, an attempt to coordinate our dissatisfaction to the new logo. Sorry if this caused any offence. However, I still fundamentally disagree with you when you say that we couldn't keep the old logo forever. Whilst changes which are improvements are of course welcome, I feel the new logo falls under the category of 'change for the sake of change' which is almost always disastrous (remember the example of Gap in 2010 and 'New Coke' which are both rightly decried today). It is not that I will oppose any logo which is not Helvetica - I am actually quite open minded to changing the logo if we can find a better one - but a substandard logo backed by only four users of this large site is no fitting replacement. I am concious of the fact that taking a stand on this may create some ill-will, but I feel that this may be necessary for the long-term future of the site. As even you recognise that the selection process for the new logo was far from ideal - is it not only fair that it is either repeated, now the question of a new logo is out in the open, or we create a poll of the new logo vs the classic Helvetica logo? We can't just leave the situation as it is. MrLogos (talk) 13:47, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :To User:NewYorkCity101. Sorry if my initial comments at Talk:Logopedia caused a fracas between you and other members. SouthernDesign (talk) 14:55, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Alp situation Jay, I'm gonna have to get you involved with the situation on the Alp/Santiago sockpuppets over on the rip off based on the actions by Alp and Santiago and make sure they don't get a staff involved against me there. What they've done there is unacceptable and needs to stop. If a staff intervenes, tell them the truth about these two to fight for these to get the wiki closed and for those to be banned for harassment.--Muzzarino 17:53, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :Actually, it's a good thing you did, I would never forgive someone creating a hate video against me (even though I find it hilarious, and yes I never forgot that). I am on your side 100% in this. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:32, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Question Hello, I was just asking if I could rename both TVRI networks to what country they came from. They have the same name, but I'm afraid I will get blocked. ello soy squidward - vemsa 21:42, July 25, 2018 (UTC)